Medical devices comprising catheter shafts and catheter balloons are used in a variety of applications, such as vascular dilatation, stent delivery, drug delivery, delivery and operation of sensors and surgical devices such as blades, and the like. Desirable properties for balloons used in these devices varies according to the specific application, but for many procedures a high strength balloon is necessary, while softness, minimal deflated profile and tractability properties are highly desirable.
Commercial high strength balloons having wall strengths in excess of 20,000 psi have been formed of a wide variety of polymeric materials, including PET, nylons, polyurethanes and various block copolymer thermoplastic elastomers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,421, Levy, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,260, Saab, describe PET balloons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,244, Pinchuk et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,468, Kaneko, describe polyamide balloons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,239, Gahara, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,180, Anderson et al. describe balloons made from polyurethane block copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,383, Wang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,356, Wang et al., describe balloons made from polyether-block-amide copolymers and polyester-block-ether copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,522, Simhambhatla, et al., describes balloons made from polyester-block-ether copolymers of high flexural modulus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,400, Kaneko, describes balloons made from polyarylene sulfide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,657, Reinhart et al, describes balloons having a layer of polyetheretherketone. All of these balloons are produced from extruded tubing of the polymeric material by a blow-forming radial expansion process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,069, Nobuyoshi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,877, Hamilton et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,086, Hamlin, describe still further materials which may be used to make such balloons.
There remains a need for novel balloon designs that are sufficiently flexible to traverse a tortuous anatomy while also having sufficient strength to withstand higher inflation pressures.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.